


The Return of The King

by ghibliterritory



Series: The Lord of The Rings [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I forgot to add the rest of the info, Mike works at a movie theater, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, My own creative touch, Original Character(s), and emotion, and everyone's basically in it, but also some great happy times, lots of sadness, since this is a multi chapter fic, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibliterritory/pseuds/ghibliterritory
Summary: Mike's life has grown dull without the excitement of Eleven, and the mystery of Will. Little does he know, it's all bound to change. (A small series based around Eleven having a normal life with the rest of the gang).





	1. Would you take this love, take it down

“You excited, Wheeler?”

 

The question had pulled Mike out of his train of thought, and he blinked to focus again. The scene around him shifted, from daydreams of 7th grade and a better place than this, to the loud movie theater he worked in. The pings and chimes of the arcade next door, the smell of buttery popcorn and spilled soda, the screaming of excited kids and the  _ cha-ching _ of the cash registers beside him now haunted his senses, and he sighed. He’d been working here so long, but he still prayed sometimes that it was all an illusion.

 

“Sorry, Kelly, what did you say?”

 

Kelly Freeman- One of his co-workers, and a fair acquaintance or his upon working there- Gave him a bright smile. “I asked if you were excited. Y’know, about the Pretty in Pink premiere? People say it’s gonna be one of Hughes’ best.”

 

Mike let a smile twitch onto his lips. “Yeah, I guess it’ll be cool. Not much of a chick flick fan, though, you know that.” The stout girl laughed, curled blonde hair bouncing. “Yeah, but I expected a film nut like yourself to appreciate art.” He raised an eyebrow. “Now who said I didn’t appreciate it?” The girl shrugged, and now he was the one chuckling.

 

“Micheal.” A voice from behind Kelly caught the attention of both teens, and they turned, facing their manager. “It’s thirty minutes past your shift, what are you still doing here?” Mike looked up to the clock. Midnight. Damn, how had he managed to stay out so late. “Sorry, sir, I just-” “You got distracted, I know. Go on home, son.” The man looked over Mike, and shook his head before heading off to his office again. Kelly smirked.

 

“Wheeler’s in trouble again.” She snickered. “Don’t stay out too late, Mikey, your mom might throw a fit!”

 

Mike rolled his eyes. “Whatever. See you Tuesday, Kelly.” She waved, and he gave a brief salute, heading out the double doors, into the cold night air.

 

* * *

 

 

Honestly, he was so glad he’d never parted with his bike. Five years with the dumb thing, and he rode on it to this very day, even if it was just a little small for his tall legs. But, it was his only mode of transportation. He needed just a couple more years until his dad let him get a car.

 

Thanks to this lucky bike, though, he could leave the theater at the late hours he did, when his parents were asleep, and almost everyone else was too.

 

He hated the late shifts he worked. Sometimes they just drained him of his energy. But, sometimes they had perks, like accessibility to snacks, late night movie premieres, and elbow room to himself to breathe. Breathe through his struggled in high school, breathe through his hurt that he still felt, and hated, and just… Breathe, out of view of all those peers and pitying glares.

 

He practically flew down the street home, wind whipping past his head and pushing his skin back. The street lights were dim, in need of new lightbulbs. Always were, since Will had disappeared. Whatever, that wasn’t for him for worry about. He continued on down the street, focusing on getting back home more than anything when he  _ swore _ he heard something from the woods.

 

Mike stopped his bike instantly, turning his head to the dark trees. He tried to place what he heard. A rustle, maybe a thud? Something out of the ordinary. He knew that much about it, because after what he’d seen, no small thing was ordinary. Slowly and cautiously, he led his bike to the edge of the woods, setting down on the dead grass and leaves. He hesitated. If it wasn’t what he was looking for, he knew he’d be upset. It would send him to that sad state of mind that he used to be in all the time, and it would fuck him over from this stupid lie he was in, where he was okay, where e _ verything was okay _ . But Mike swallowed it all down. He knew what he was risking.

 

So he stepped into the woods, and felt his whole body clench up as he crunched through the twigs and leaves, towards what he was searching for.

 

* * *

 

It felt like hours. Hours that he’d searched, hours he’d traced the ends and edges of the woods, even though it was all probably just a few minutes. Nothing to fuss over. Still, he felt tired, and disappointed, and he was tempted to turn around and go home. Hell, he wasn’t tempted, he was doing it. Mike turned around, and started to stomp his way back to his bike when he heard it again.

 

_ Snap _ .

 

Well, maybe that wasn’t exactly it, but that was something. Mike turned again, and before he knew it, he was running through the trees, as fast as his legs would carry him, until a figure in his path caused him to skid to a stop.

 

Times like these, he wish he’s brought a flashlight with him. It was too dark for him to really make much out- At least, the thought that was the case. But there were some things. Pale skin- Sickly in color almost. Baggy clothing- Pants, a blue button up. Bare feet, and long, light brown hair. Almost blonde in color. And eyes. Wide, brown, and fearful. The eyes tipped him off instantly, and his throat dried, his heart stopped and his stomach churned. 

 

No. No, this was a dream, a sick dream that he couldn’t.. He shouldn’t pay attention to it.

 

But he would. No matter what.

 

“Eleven?”

 

There was a pause. A universal stopping, and for that moment, they took each other in.  _ She’s different. _ Mike thought, but now he was barely able to see, his eyes were blurring up with tears. And he didn’t dare blink for two reasons. He didn’t want to let them fall, and he didn’t want her to go away.

 

“...Mike.”

 

Her voice was hoarse, groggy from the lack of use, but it was still as soft as ever. Eleven, despite growing like any normal teen, hadn’t changed much. She still looked almost the same. Just taller, with longer hair, and a bit sicker. Mike didn’t like that part, but it didn’t matter now.

 

He slowly approached, and while he saw her tense, she didn’t flinch back like she used to. For a moment, he just stared. Then he was hugging her, and she was hugging back slowly, and he felt himself starting to let his own tears fall, along with the warm dampness of her own tears on his shoulder.

 

“Where did you go, where were you, we were so scared, we thought you were-” “I know.”

 

Both of their voices cracked, high pitched and filled with relief. It was real. Both of them felt the same happiness in knowing that, knowing what they were experiencing wasn’t just a dream, a vision.

 

At some point, they pulled back, looking at each other and crying and smiling. Mike’s hands held her cheeks, and Eleven’s hand held his, both finding comfort in the gesture. Mike was the first to speak, tears drying on his cheeks.

  
“Let’s get you home, Elle.”


	2. The shame is on the other side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike takes Eleven to the Byers, and unexpected bonds form.

The two made slow way towards their destination, not speaking. Not even looking at each other. They were both too scared to, tense and relieved at the same time. 

 

Eleven personally felt guilty. She’d been gone so long. She made Mike  _ cry. _ She left him there- Everyone there- For such a long time, left them to handle all their turmoils on their own. 

 

She’d stumbled across everyone’s paths at some point. She heard Mike’s sobs, Will’s screams, the click of Hopper’s beer bottles and Joyce’s mumbling to herself. She even heard Lucas try to talk into his walkie talkie to her, and Dustin sigh in sadness. She did this to them, and she figured she’d never be able to shake the guilt off her back.

 

Mike himself felt guilty, though it was for a different reason. He’d given up on her. She was here this whole time- He was  _ right  _ about her- And he’s just… Stopped looking. All because Lucas denied it. Because his mother bit her lip every time she mentioned the incident, because Nancy would sigh and shake her head. It was sickening. He’d practically forgotten about her by now.

 

So they walked side by side, watching their feet as Mike walked his bike between them. For a moment, Eleven looked up, noticing how intently he stared down. He was thinking. She knew he was. But what about she didn’t know. One thing she knew was that they both had questions. And if Mike wasn’t going to ask his first, she decided that she might as well.

 

“Mike…” Her voice was less hoarse now, though it was still quiet and rough. Mike looked up from the ground at her, and for a moment, they caught each other’s gaze.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Eleven thought about how to phrase her question. She’d never been good with words, and she didn’t want to mess anything up. “Will… Is he okay? After…” She didn’t have to finish. Mike understood.

 

“Yeah, he’s okay now. He’s actually a lot better. He was sick for a little bit, but he’s pulling through pretty well.” The awkward silence was quickly diminished between them as Mike started to ramble on about all she missed. How the boys were fairing, how things had died down. Eleven listened on, nodding at some points and smiling softly at the thought that things were okay. At some point, the rambling died down, and now Mike was left to confront his own questions.

 

“Elle…” The nickname sent a shudder through her. It had haunted her peaceful moments when she was alone, and it still shook her now. She looked at him again, not speaking, but letting her expression urge him on. “Did you go… To the Upside Down?” The question was one that definitely hit her hard. The Upside Down. She’d never be able to escape that place.

 

She was silent for a moment, before speaking so softly, it was hard to hear her. “...Yes.”

 

Mike was almost angry at that. She’d been there, this whole time…

 

“And the Demogorgon, is it…” “Dead.” Eleven finished the sentence. “Killed it. But, there are more. Have to be… Be…” She frowned. What was the word he’d used before for what she meant?

 

“Careful?” Mike suggested, and Eleven nodded. “Careful.” Mike nodded too, and let the information sink. This couldn’t really be over, could it? “Well, we can handle that later. We’ll talk about it when we get where we’re going.” Eleven seemed content with the answer, and looked to her feet again, before furrowing her brow and looking back at Mike.

 

“Where are we going?” She asked, sounding concerned. Mike smiled.

 

“To see Will.”

 

* * *

 

When Joyce opened the door to her home at almost 2 in the morning, she screamed.

 

It wasn’t a long or terrified scream. Just a yelp, as she jumped back and covered her mouth with her hand. Both Mike and Eleven- Standing in front of her- Were startled, Eleven especially. Her heart sped up quickly, and she felt her fingers trace over Mike’s hand.

 

“Wh-Where did you find her,  _ how _ did you-” Joyce fumbled with her words, ridiculously amazed. Eleven was surprised that she was recognizable to the woman. “On the way home from work. I looked in the woods, and-” Mike didn’t get his explanation fully out, as they were both being ushered inside. “Nevermind, you can tell me later, just hurry inside. Oh, Eleven, honey, look at you, you’re filthy! And Mike- What were you doing at work so late? Doesn’t matter, doesn’t matter. Let me wake the boys up, and you can explain things to them while I get Eleven cleaned up.” Joyce marched down the hallway, and Eleven stood shell shocked. She’d seen the woman frantic before, but this was… Different. She was worried.

 

Mike was just as shell shocked, but he was smiling. She wondered what was so good about this. A few minutes passed, not too many, before both the Byers boys stood in front of them. Will’s mouth was gaping open, and Jonathan looked both confused, but happy, at the sudden guest. Joyce stood smiling. “Well. I’m going to go clean her up- Mike, you tell them what you were going to tell me.” She instructed, before motioning for Eleven to follow her down the hall. She did, and the two slipped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them.

 

“Okay, while the boys do that, we can get you a bath.” Eleven paused as the word, frowning. “Bath?” 

 

Joyce looked back, and realized her mistake. “Oh, not that kind of bath, sweetie. This kind of bath is where you get all the dirt off of you.” The woman looked the younger girl over, and bit the inside of her lip. She was covered in grime. “Come on, let’s get you in the tub.”

 

And so, Eleven slipped into the bath, where water covered her skin and warmed her up from the cold she’d been stuck in for so long. Joyce helped in scrubbing down her skin until it was perfectly clean, and she did the same with her hair. Eleven wished she could stay in the warm water forever. It was better than the salty, cold water she’d been surrounded in for eleven years. Better than the sludge filled water she saw in the Upside Down. But, Joyce pulled her out and dried her off, giving her fresh clothes. A set of flannel pajamas that Joyce herself had grown out of.

 

Then, together, they went back out to the living room. The boys sat around in the living room- Mike in a chair, Jonathan on the couch, and Will on the floor. Will was the first to notice them, and immediately stood up, nerves crawling in his stomach. 

 

“Uh, hi, Eleven. You probably don’t know me, but I-”

 

“Will.” Eleven interrupted, and Will smiled. “Yeah. Will. You saved me.”

 

Eleven nodded. There was a silence, before Jonathan spoke up. “Not to be that guy, but… What now? It’s late, but we should…”

 

Joyce knew what he was thinking. “We’ll call Hopp in the morning. For now, let’s just all go to bed. Mike, you go on home, I don’t want to be the one to explain to your mother why you didn’t come home.” Mike didn’t like that at one bit, and he looked to Eleven, worried. “I’ll be okay.” She assured him, offering a twitch of her lips to form a smile. He hated leaving her there, truly- But he nodded. “See you tomorrow.” He spoke quickly, and hesitated to say more, but didn’t, just leaving the house quickly.

 

The boys went back to bed after that, and Joyce helped set Eleven up. “You can just sleep on the couch, I brought you some blankets for if you get cold- And if you need anything, you let us know, okay?” The girl nodded, and Joyce kissed her forehead before going back to bed. Eleven sat on the couch, and wrapped herself up in a blanket, ready to sleep.

 

But she didn’t. She stayed up for another hours, waiting. For the monster. For all of this to be a dream, where she’d wake up in that dingy place again and she’d hate herself for relaxing even for a second. She balled up her fists and grit her teeth, hiding her face as to avoid crying. She wasn’t sure how long it might have been, but when she wasn’t expecting it, she felt a hand brush her shoulder.

 

She snapped up, prepared to run or fight back, but relaxed at seeing that it was just Will. He looked hurt- He thought he’d done something wrong- And Eleven cursed herself. “Sorry, I just… I saw that you were still awake. Are you okay?”

 

Eleven nodded at first, looking back at her knees. But then she shook her head. She didn’t look when the pressure on the couch shifted, Will sitting beside her. “Do you… Want to talk about it?” He asked. He sounded so concerned, it hurt her to think he felt the need to be that way. She stayed quiet, debating on how to say it, before wrapping her legs around her knees. “Scared.”

 

It was all she had to say. Will understood immediately. He put his hand on her shoulder again, and this time, she didn’t flinch. “I know how that feels. I was still scared when I got back. Heck- I’m still kind of scared… But it’s going to be alright, okay?” She looked up to him, and he smiled. “We’ll protect you. Me and Mike and mom… Everyone. So don’t worry.” Eleven blinked at the boy, before smiling. “Thank you, Will.”

 

He seemed fairly pleased with himself now. “Want me to stay out here with you?” He asked, and she nodded. So the two sat out there, leaning on each other and sharing the blankets.

  
When Joyce woke up, she would find them together and smile, before making the necessary calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, up and done! It took like all day to write this but oh well, I know some things that take longer. Thanks so much for the support on the first chapter, and again, let me know if there's anything you want to see in later chapters!


	3. Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gather together, and they talk about all the things that come with Eleven's reappearance.

Later in the day, when the kids woke up and had been properly fed, and when Joyce had finished up all the proper calls, the whole gang sat in a circle around the living room of the Byers’ home. Will, Mike, and Eleven were all squashed up together on the couch, Eleven in between the boys. Hopper sat in the chair to the right of it, hat in band and bottom lip between his teeth in nervous gaze, like he knew something the others didn’t. Joyce sat in the chair on the other end, eyes shifting. Lucas sat on the floor next to her, then Nancy in the chair across the couch, Steve and Jonathan next to it almost as protectively as Will and Mike to Eleven. Dustin was on the floor next to the TV, and just so happened to be the first to speak up.

 

“So… Correct me if I get this wrong, but Elle’s been trapped in the upside down this whole time- Three fucking years, might I add, and we’re just now hearing about it?”

 

“Watch the mouth, kid.” Hopper scolded for a second, and Dustin looked at his lap.

 

“Yeah, that’s what happened.” Mike confirmed. “Found her last night, coming home from work.”

 

“Wow…” Steve muttered under his breath, earning a few stares from the group.

 

“Man, this whole time…” Lucas shook his head in disbelief, looking up to Mike. “And we didn’t even believe… I’m sorry, Mike, that we didn’t listen to you. It just didn’t seem-”

 

“I know.” The other boy interrupted. “Doesn’t matter now. She’s here, and that’s what important.”

 

“Question is,” Nancy spoke up, leaning forward. “What now? I mean, if she’s back, then all of that stuff… It can’t just be over, right?”

 

“Monsters.” Eleven whispered. “Still there. Not safe.”

 

“My point exactly.”

 

Joyce bit her lip. “Well, is there a way to stop it? A way to, y’know, seal the gates up for good?”

 

“The first gate opened up because Elle made it, right?” Dustin asked. The young girl in question nodded. “And then the Demogorgon made a bunch. So what we’ve got to do is find the one that Elle made, and destroy it, if possible. Then we see if the Demogorgon made any more, and get rid of them.”

 

Will frowned. “That’s not just something you can do.”

 

“Not without knowing the right people.” Hopper said. “Department of Energy probably doesn’t want federal court on their asses for the shit they pulled with Elle, so they’re more than likely willing to at least get rid of the one in their building, if they haven’t already.”

 

“So, what about the rest of them?” Jonathan asked.

 

“Well, we wait and see what happens. That one’s our main focus right now. If monsters come, then they come, and we deal with it. Right now, let’s just make sure than one’s gone.”

 

The group seemed to agree on this. But then the last question remained: What about Elle?

 

“She can stay with us.” Mike was quick to say, but Nancy shot him a look. “You really think mom and dad aren’t gonna flip about that?”

 

“I’d love to take her,” Joyce started. “But I’ve got the boys, and I don’t know if I can take another kid right now.”

 

“Count us out.” Steve, Dustin, and Lucas all said.

 

That left the chief. Everyone stared expectantly, and Hopper frowned.

 

“No, no,  _ no- _ ”

 

“Come on, chief, you can’t just let her have nowhere to stay!”

 

“She’s no trouble! Sure, she’ll eat through your Eggos, but other than that!”

 

“You’ll have fun!”

 

“Look kids, I really can’t-” Hopper started, but Joyce interrupted. “Hopp, I know it’s sudden, but we can’t risk putting her in the system right now. It’ll be good for both of you.”

 

Hopper bit his lip again, before sighing. Christ, this was a mistake. “Fine. She can stay with me. But if anything happens, she’s coming right back here.”

 

And so, with the technicalities settled and an uncomfortable fear of the unknown hovering over them (even if they all ignored it), Joyce made lunch for them all, and one by one, they all started to go. Eleven and Will shared a quick look with each other before she tailed behind Hopper, who looked ahead.

  
“Do you really like Eggos that much, kid?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo, been a while since and update, so here you go kiddies have some nice interactions between all the loves


End file.
